hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 What-might-have-been Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper - Series 1)
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season '''was a hyperactive, deadly, and extremely destructive season. It is tied with the 1933 season as the second most active Atlantic hurricane season on record, featuring 20 tropical and subtropical storms, 11 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes. The season was by far the costliest on record, with at least $345.2 billion (USD) in damages being attributed to the season's storms. Nearly all of the damage was caused by three of the season's major hurricanes — Harvey, Irma, and Mackenzie. In addition, Harvey, the season's first major hurricane, was the costliest tropical cyclone on record, inflicting at least $174 billion in damages when it struck Texas as a powerful Category 4 hurricane. The season also featured the weaker, yet destructive Hurricane Ophelia, which caused one of the worst natural disasters in Costa Rican history. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:225 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/04/2017 till:21/04/2017 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:18/06/2017 till:20/06/2017 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:19/06/2017 till:23/06/2017 color:TS text:Cindy (TS) from:05/07/2017 till:07/07/2017 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:17/07/2017 till:18/07/2017 color:TS text:Don (TS) from:31/07/2017 till:02/08/2017 color:TS text:Emily (TS) from:07/08/2017 till:11/08/2017 color:C1 text:Franklin (C1) from:13/08/2017 till:18/08/2017 color:C3 text:Gert (C3) barset:break from:17/08/2017 till:20/08/2017 color:TS barset:break from:23/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:C4 text:Harvey (C4) from:28/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:TS text:Unnamed (TS) from:30/08/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:C5 text:Irma (C5) from:04/09/2017 till:22/09/2017 color:C5 text:Jose (C5) from:05/09/2017 till:09/09/2017 color:C2 text:Katia (C2) from:10/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:C1 text:Lee (C1) from:15/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:C5 text:Mackenzie (C5) from:15/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 color:C4 text:Nate (C4) barset:break from:04/10/2017 till:09/10/2017 color:C2 text:Ophelia (C2) from:09/10/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:C3 text:Philippe (C3) from:28/10/2017 till:29/10/2017 color:TS text:Rina (TS) from:05/11/2017 till:09/11/2017 color:TS text:Sean (TS) from:13/11/2017 till:15/11/2017 color:TS text:Tammy (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(480,30) text:"(From the" pos:(528,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems '''Tropical Storm Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Tropical Storm Cindy Tropical Depression Four Tropical Storm Don Tropical Storm Emily Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Gert Hurricane Harvey Unnamed Tropical Storm Hurricane Irma Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Mackenzie Hurricane Nate Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Tropical Storm Rina Tropical Storm Sean Subtropical Storm Tammy Storm names The following list of names was used for storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2017. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2023 season. This is the same list used in the 2011 season, with the exceptions of Irma and Sean, which replaced Irene and Stan, respectively. The name Sean was used for the first time this year; Irma had previously been used in the 1978 season. Retirement On April 11, 2018, at the 40th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Association retired the names Harvey, Irma, Mackenzie, and Ophelia ''from its rotating name lists due to the large amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced by ''Hank, Ivy, Maggie, and Odessa for the 2023 season, respectively. Category:WMHB Seasons (Cooper) Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons